Packaging technology for integrated circuit (IC) structures has been continuously developed to meet the demand toward miniaturization and mounting reliability. Recently, as the miniaturization and high functionality of electric and electronic products are required, various techniques have been disclosed in the art.
As is known, semiconductor chips generate heat while operating. Different thermal expansion coefficients between silicon and metal or metallic substances can cause stress in a semiconductor chip as its temperature rises and falls during operation, which is a phenomenon that can significantly deteriorate the integrity and reliability of silicon/metal junctions in a chip during the operation of the semiconductor chip. Displacements of respective materials vary when operation temperature is changed, and if the stress caused by the difference in thermal expansion coefficient cannot be relieved, a fracture of the package may result.
Furthermore, the heat from operating chips usually causes dysfunctions of the integrated circuit structure. When the temperature of the chip increases, it may affect relatively small cross-section wires and thus disrupt the normal behavior of an integrated circuit structure. Consequently, the problem of heat dissipation in integrated circuit structures has attracted increasing interest in recent years due to the miniaturization of semiconductor packages.
Generally speaking, there are two different signal joint bonding methods used in the assembly industry, which are conventional wire bonding (WB) and advanced flip chip bonding (FCB). Such bonding methods used for forming an IC package before mounting onto an application printed circuit board (PCB) or another logical package.
Wire bonding technology is still the most widely used for signal joints in the IC assembly industry because of low cost and changeable process, as long as a semiconductor device design had considered the wire looping. When facing over-hang issue of the wire bonding, the SiP (system in package) module adopts the wire bonding together with silicon spacers.
In addition, there are various FCB architectures depending on joint size/pitch/height and field of applications. Regardless of the FCB type, the major benefits of applying an FCB process are higher thermal/electrical performance and smaller package form factor as compared to wire bonding packages. In particular, most of the logical dice are applied with an FCB process due to very high input/output (I/O) numbers.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.